Sleeping With the Telephone
by DOSrip
Summary: One-short, Song-fic, I did quickly. It is Booth's Mother and Sister-In-Law, relating to something they both have in common.


She was barely twenty-one and she lay in bed every night worrying. People who didn't know the whole story would ask why she was so worried at such a young age. Once she would fill in what they were missing, she'd get the looks of sorrow and pity. Yet she never liked them, as he was doing what many couldn't.

_**I knew who he was when I took his name  
But somehow knowing is just not the same late at night  
He knows the danger but he does what he does  
He calls it duty, but I call it love  
So here I am  
While he's gone to some foreign land**_

"I knew he was going to do this before I married him. We talked about it." Kaitlin 'Katie' Meadows-Booth said softly to her Mother-In-Law.

Kaitlin 'Kate' Parker-Booth nods, then Katie softly says, "It's the worst late at night, isn't it?"

Katie says, looking off out of the bay window of her in-laws home, "They call it duty, but we call it love."

"We're here while their in some foreign land." Katie says softly after a few minutes of silence.

_**And I cry cuz I'm all alone  
And the nights get so cold and long  
And I try not to think he wont come home  
But I'm sleepin' with the telephone**_

"You cry because you're all alone." Kate says knowing its true, as she had been in her daughter-in-laws place once.

"Every night is so cold and long." Katie mumbles.

"Your brain is running quickly over the possibilities of what could happen. You try not to think he won't come home." Kate says as she moves a little closer to Katie.

"I can't but help to sleep with the telephone, every night." Katie admits.

_**The yellow ribbon on my neighbors gate  
Always reminds me that someone's awake just like me  
I hear the sirens and I watch the news  
He laughs and leaves with his gun and his blue uniform  
And I pray god keeps him safe from harm**_

"The yellow ribbon on my neighbors gate, used to remind me that I wasn't the only one awake." Kate says so softly, Katie isn't sure if it was her thoughts or really Kate.

Kate stays silent a few minutes before talking again, "The news makes everything worse, I stopped watching and listening because it made my fears worst."

"He just laughed and left with his gun and blue uniform. I prayed, and prayed that God would keep him safe and bring him home to me." Kate admits how she felt all those years ago.

_**And I cry cuz I'm all alone  
And the nights get so cold and long  
And I try not to think he wont come home  
But I'm sleepin' with the telephone**_

"I cry because I'm all alone." Katie admits softly, almost too softly for Kate to hear, but Kate just catches.

"Nights are so cold and long." Kate mumbles.

"I think about the possibilities when I'm alone at night. My mind goes over everything that can go wrong. I try so hard not to think he won't come home." Katie tells Kate, with tears in his eyes.

"I slept with my telephone so close to the bed; it was almost in the bed with me." Kate tells Katie, trying to assure her the feelings were okay to have.

_**I lose him in my darkest dreams  
And my blood runs cold and my heart skips a beat  
So I get up  
I cant take anymore  
Sometimes I hate how much I love him  
But everyday I love him more**_

"I've had some really bad dreams, where I lost Tom." Kate admits and shivers at the thought of her old dreams.

"My blood runs cold and my heart skips a beat after those dreams. I get up because I can't take anymore." Katie adds.

"You can't help but hate how much you love him, but you just love him more everyday." Kate says as she softly rubs Katie's back.

_**And I try not to think he wont come home  
But I'm sleepin' with the telephone**_

Katie shakes her head and again says, "I think about the possibilities when I'm alone at night. My mind goes over everything that can go wrong. I try so hard not to think he won't come home. I can't but help to sleep with the telephone, every night."

_**Somethin' awakes me from where he should be  
I reach for him  
The telephone rings**_

Kate turns to look at her husband as she whispered to Katie, "One night my telephone rang from his side of the bed. It was him telling me he was on his way home."

Katie watches through the reflection on the window as Kate goes to Tom. She can't but hope that tonight will be the night that her phone rings and that Jared will be on the other end, telling her he's fine and he'll be home soon.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I made up Booth's Mothers and Fathers names up. I also made up a name for Booth's sister-in-law, who is married to his older brother Jared. 


End file.
